


spirit animals

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Marine Mammals, Mutual Masturbation, pre-free!some, rivalry gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has something he <b>has</b> to show Haru-chan and Mako-chan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	spirit animals

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this video](http://youtu.be/QlfHmgqK_qc) of a dolphin and an orca.

Nagisa burst into Haruka's sitting room without even trying the bell on the front door. "Haru-chan! Mako-chan! You've got to see this!" Nagisa landed on top of Haruka, shoving his phone in Haruka's face.

"Why does no one ever _knock?_ " Haruka grumbled.

"Because you never bother to answer your door," Rin scoffed.

"Rin-Rin!" Nagisa squealed. "You'll wanna see this, too!"

Rei trailed in behind Nagisa. "I'm so sorry, Haruka-senpai. I couldn't control him; he was just too excited."

"You did your best," Makoto smiled sheepishly at Rei as he sat down at the table with the rest.

"Watch, watch!" Nagisa insisted. "We were watching videos in science..."

"You were watching YouTube when you should have been paying attention in class," Rei sighed. "You're lucky you weren't caught."

"I was watching science videos!" Nagisa brattishly insisted.

"You were watching anime videos when you accidentally came across this link, and like I said earlier, this isn't science!" Rei stubbornly remained firm.

"It's about whales and dolphins!" Nagisa protested.

"In an aquarium," Rei countered.

"They're like an old married couple already," Rin noted, sounding bored.

"The honeymoon is over," Makoto agreed, smiling.

Nagisa stuck his tongue out at Makoto.

"I wanna see the video," Haruka poked at Nagisa.

"See?!" Nagisa beamed at Makoto and Rei. " _Haru-chan_ is interested in science!"

"He's interested in _water_ ," Rin sighed. "You mentioned whales and dolphins."

Haruka kept poking Nagisa, so he ignored Rin and pulled up the video. It was indeed about whales and dolphins, specifically... "See, see, this orca? And this dolphin? They're in a tank together! And look, look, they start playing together! But wait, it gets better!"

Reluctantly, Rin and Makoto moved closer. Haruka took Nagisa's phone so all three of them could watch together, as long as they were snuggled close, at least. Nagisa winked at Rei, who was carefully adjusting his glasses to hide his own smirk.

"I didn't realize that dolphins and orcas played together. I thought, well..." Makoto hedged. 

"Not quite the _killer_ , huh? But I think not all orcas eat big stuff," Rin nodded.

"Hey... look..." Haruka smiled softly.

"Yup, yup! See, they're not just _playing!_ It's like... cetacean _foreplay!_ " Nagisa beamed. Indeed, the dolphin kept circling, swimming so that his whole body caressed the orca's.

Rei sighed. "It's not really sexual behavior, Nagisa-kun! I've told you... orcas and dolphins can't reproduce."

"Sex isn't always about reproduction," Nagisa saucily countered.

"...Granted, but interspecies sexual play is still very rare, and I doubt something as large as an orca and a dolphin would. This is just play!" Rei sighed, like a dejected teacher who knows his lesson is going unheaded.

"You know, chihuahuas can mate with boxers, and retrievers. And pit bulls!" Nagisa beamed.

"That's disturbing, I agree, but still," Rei sighed.

"Are we even sure these are both boys?" Rin frowned.

"...I don't think that matters, really," Rei replied, but he was clearly thinking about it.

"The dolphin loves the orca," Haruka stated firmly. He was even smiling softly. He made the video replay.

Makoto chuckled. "That certainly is cute, the two of them playing together..."

"The dolphin _loves_ the orca," Haruka repeated firmly. He looked straight at Makoto to emphasize his point. He would brook no argument on the subject. 

"S-so what?!" Rin sputtered. "The orca is just _tolerating_ the dolphin, because dolphins are nature's _highest maintenance creatures!_ And orcas are easy-going. He'd probably play with a shark, too, if there was one in the tank!" Rin boasted.

"No, that's not possible," Haruka narrowed his eyes. "Dolphins and orcas are very closely related. They're not blood, but they're practically brothers. Nothing can get between them. Sharks are _fish_. Orcas eat sharks."

"Now, now..." Makoto tried to appease them both.

"If an orca isn't eating that whiney-assed dolphin, then he's not going to eat a wicked-cool shark!" Rin protested.

"How did a shark get involved?" Rei asked Nagisa, who just snickered.

"The dolphin is the orca's _closest and best friend_. They live together. They are happy. If you throw a shark in there, it would just be in the way," Haruka insisted, starting the video over again.

Rin slammed his hands on the table. "So _what_ if the orca's known the dolphin longer?! That doesn't mean that the shark isn't _more compatible!_ "

"You're not making any sense," Haruka tonelessly replied. "Idiot."

"C'mon, guys, it's just a video..." Makoto tried to interject.

"See? Sharks are always being annoying," Haruka narrowed his eyes and glared at Rin. "Butting in where they don't belong. The dolphin and the orca are _happy_. Just leave them be."

"No! There should definitely be orca and shark videos out there! Gimme that!" Rin grabbed for Nagisa's phone, but Haruka dodged him, and then Rin tackled Haruka.

"Hey, hey, be careful, that's my phone," Nagisa pouted.

"Oh, god, they're rolling around on the floor again," Makoto sighed.

Rei smiled at Makoto sheepishly. "You've got it rough."

"Fish should stay out of cetacean business!" Haruka insisted.

"Shut up! Orcas like dolphins and sharks equally!" Rin hissed.

"That's stupid! You're stupid!" Haruka replied.

Nagisa swiped his phone away from them and scooted over to sit next to Rei.

Makoto took that chance to grab them both by the ear and pull them to sit up. He squirmed between them, twisting their ears to get them to sit up. Frowning, he sighed, "If you want to roll around and fight and behave like morons, at least take it outside!"

"Sorry, Makoto," they both dully chorused.

Nagisa snickered, and Rei tried hard to tamp down his amusement. 

"What in the world are you two even fighting about?" Makoto sighed. "It's just a video of sea mammals! It's nothing to get so worked up about!"

"He said that you liked him better than me!" Rin complained, pointing to Haruka. 

Makoto couldn't help think of Ren and Ran competing over some favor of his. "He didn't _say that_ , Rin, he said _orcas_ , that one at least, like _dolphins_..." Makoto tried to patiently explain.

"No, I was saying you like me better. I'll say it again. Makoto likes me better than Rin. Or anyone else," Haruka defiantly turned his gaze to Nagisa and Rei.

They weren't likely to enter the fray, but they both looked a bit put out by the suggestion.

"See?!" Rin tugged on Makoto's sleeve, pointing at Haruka.

Exactly like Ren when Ran was being bratty.

Makoto sighed. "Haruka... _Rin_. _It was a video about animals in a sea park._ It wasn't like _Haru_ was... was... rubbing against _me_ in a pool! You guys take this 'spirit animal' thing a bit too far at times..."

"I could rub against you in a pool," Haruka muttered.

"What was that?" Rin snarled. "You think I _couldn't?_ I'm just as agile as you are! I could rub against Makoto! I could do it _better!_ " Rin boasted.

"Tch," Haruka scoffed. "Impossible."

"Ooh," Nagisa grinned, "so, like... are you guys speaking _theoretically_ or... has there already been... pool rubbing?" Nagisa winked. Repeatedly.

Rei was coughing, looking a bit... _pink_. This idea... clearly appealed to him.

" _There has been no pool rubbing!_ " Makoto insisted, hiding his face in his hands.

"Heh," Rin smirked. "Not _yet_ , anyway. Wanna race, Haru?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You can't possibly win," Haru dismissed.

"You _guys!_ What _the hell are you talking about!_ " Makoto got to his feet and quickly moved away. " _Idiots!_ " He ran off, ostensibly in the direction of the bathroom.

Nagisa snickered. "I guess he's got a rubbing problem of his own."

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Rei protested, his face red.

Rin jumped to his feet, too, and with a predatory smirk, chased after him.

"Ohho, we'll see now if the orca and the shark can get along!" Nagisa declared, but Rei caught his shoulder before Nagisa could even get his feet under him. "Aw, Rei, no fun!" 

"The dolphin always wins," Haruka declared indifferently.

  
  


* * *

  


Makoto started to slam the bathroom door shut, but Rin grabbed it just in time and slipped right in. "R-Rin!" Makoto complained.

Rin just smirked. "You sounded a bit like Nagisa then," Rin laughed. "Not at all like yourself."

"I-I'm using the bathroom now, so...!" Makoto protested.

"I can tell," Rin licked his lips. And then he reached out and grabbed Makoto's crotch, causing him to cry out. "But isn't this the sort of _need_ that best gets satisfied with some help?" 

He was _trying_ to sound innocent, and somehow that just made his voice seem even more perverted. Makoto backed away, but there was only so far that he could get with Rin's grip _there_. "Wh-what are you _doing?_ D-don't touch _that!_ "

Rin smirked, and caressed a bit. "Why not? Doesn't it feel good?"

"It's... it's uncomfortable! And embarrassing! J-just leave me alone!" Makoto whined.

"No way!" Rin laughed. "Why are you so embarrassed? We're friends, right? We all get this way from time to time. Isn't it good to help out your friends?" Rin licked his lips, moving in.

Makoto pouted. "You're... not acting like a friend..."

"How am I acting?" Rin purred, pressing his body nice and close to Makoto.

Makoto looked away. "Y-You're... teasing me..."

"Hey, Makoto," Rin rubbed his nose against Makoto's neck. "Would you be objecting so much if it were Haru who chased you back here?"

Shutting his eyes tightly, Makoto pressed his fingertips into the wall behind him. "H-Haru... wouldn't..."

"His loss, then," Rin nipped at Makoto's exposed neck. Since he was leaving himself so open... Rin started to unbutton his pants. "Doesn't it excite you? Doing this here... in Haru's bathroom? You know Haru jerks off in that bathtub, right?"

"R-Rin..." Makoto's voice was shaking, and he didn't know what to do with his big body. 

Rin slipped his hand into Makoto's underwear. 

"Rin!" Makoto shrieked.

Amused by the high pitch, Rin nipped at Makoto's neck again. "Quiet, or someone will hear. Maybe Haru will even come to check on you. Do you want him to see you with my hand in your pants? Mm? Is that what you want?"

"N-no, Rin..." Makoto gasped. His pants fell down to his knees, and Rin pushed his underwear out of the way, freeing his cock.

"Then tell me... what do you want?" Rin huskily spoke into Makoto's ear. 

"W-want?" Makoto stammered.

"Sure, can't tell me you don't _want_ something," Rin chuckled, wrapping his hand around Makoto's cock. "It's pretty obvious. So why don't you just say it? You wanna do it in the tub where Haru bathes? Or we could go to Haru's room, and do it on his bed... with his scent... what do you think, Makoto?"

"Wh-why does it all have to be about Haru if it's us two?" Makoto sniffled, finally looking Rin in the eye.

Rin couldn't hold back. 

He pushed Makoto back, kissing him. He bit Makoto's tongue, but Makoto didn't seem to care. Makoto fumbled with Rin's pants, and Rin moved his hands up Makoto's shirt. There was quite a bit of awkward fumbling, but eventually Makoto's shirt hit the floor, and Rin's pants slid down. Rin celebrated by biting Makoto's nipple. He cried out and then grabbed a hold of Rin, which made Rin cry. 

They looked each other in the eye.

Rin smirked, and then Makoto grinned, too, and that sexy grin was enough to make Rin move. Together, they wrapped their hands around their cocks, pressing them together, and they started to _rub_. Rin bit Makoto's arm as he tried to hold off his own climax, but that could only last so long, and he tasted the metallic tinge just as he was unable to stave it off any longer.

"I'm bleeding," Makoto panted, sounding dazed.

"S-sorry," Rin panted. He looked at the small marks on Makoto's arm. Did those hurt? Tentative, he licked Makoto's arm clean.

"Th-that's not very hygienic," Makoto laughed.

Rin glared up at Makoto, but he was looking at Rin with... with...

Affection?

Makoto ran his fingers through Rin's hair. "That whole stupid argument over a video... are you sure your spirit animal is a shark, anyway? You seem more like a kitty cat to me," Makoto beamed.

Damn it! "W-well, you're more like a puppy than a killer whale!" Rin pouted.

"That's fine," Makoto smiled. "It was you and Haruka who decided that orca thing, anyway. Not me."

"Haru, huh?" Rin smirked at Makoto. "But he's definitely a dolphin. So, that makes you 'n' me land mammals. And he's in the water."

Makoto just shook his head. "I'll say it again, you guys take this spirit animal thing way too seriously."

  
  


* * *

  


"Hey, Haruka, is it really ok to leave Makoto alone with Rin?" Nagisa asked, stretched out over the table. Haruka had gone back to rewatching the video. Nagisa's phone was going to run out of battery. 

"It doesn't matter," Haruka replied. 

"Eh, well, I'm sure they're just... um... cl-cleaning... up... or something..." Rei offered sheepishly.

"They're having sex," Haruka corrected Rei, starting the video over.

Nagisa covered his face with his hand, exasperated. "And you're _really_ ok with that? You don't want to... I don't know... stop them... or _join_ them?"

Haruka looked up for a moment, like he'd been taken by an idea. But then he went back to the video. "No, not yet."

"Not... yet?" Nagisa prompted him, poking Haruka's shoulder listlessly.

"I'll wait," Haruka affirmed.

"Wait... for what?" Nagisa pouted.

"...I'll wait for them to get really good at it," Haruka nodded.

Both Nagisa and Rei started, and looked at each other. It was hard to tell if Haruka had a point or if he was just being lazy.

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
